Alternative Press Music Awards 2014
The 2014 (1st) Alternative Press Music Awards were held on July 21, 2014, at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum in Cleveland, Ohio. Even though Alternative Press had had online awards for years, this was their first live awards ceremony. Performers Presenters The following presented: *CM Punk - introduced Contemporary Youth Orchestra and Body Count, presented Vanguard Award *Body Count - stated the rules *Craig Owens of Chiodos and Tyler Carter of Issues - presented Best Vocalist Award *Andy Leo of Crown the Empire, Tay Jardine of We Are the In Crowd, and Tyler Smith of The Word Alive - presented Best Live Band Award *Matty Mullins of Memphis May Fire - introduced Sleeping With Sirens *Sean Mackin and Ryan Key of Yellowcard - presented Breakthrough Band Award *Devin and Andrew Oliver of I See Stars - presented Best Bassist Award *Mark Heylmun and Eddie Hermida of Suicide Silence - introduced Asking Alexandria *Pierce the Veil - presented Best International Band Award *Paramore - introduced twenty one pilots *Jason Butler of letlive., Anothony Raneri of Bayside, and Chris DeMakes of Less Than Jake - presented the Artist Philanthropic Award *Keith Buckley and Andy Williams of Every Time I Die - presented Best Guitarist Award *Mayday Parade - introduced All Time Low *Caleb Schomo of Beartooth, Spencer Chamberlain of Sleepwave, and Shane Told of Silverstein - presented Best Drummer Award *Laura Jane Grace of Against Me! - presented Icon Award *Attila - introduced Machine Gun Kelly *Frankie Palmeri of Emmure and Levi benton of Miss May I - presented Most Dedicated Fans Award *Neck Deep - introduced A Day to Remember *Joe Perry of Aerosmith - presented Guitar Legend Award *John O'Callaghan of The Maine and Mike Hiranica of The Devil Wears Prada - presented Song of the Year Award *Chris Motionless and Vinny Mauro of Motionless In White - introduced Misfits *We Came As Romans - presented Album of the Year Award *Sydney Sierota of Echosmith - introduced Joan Jett & The Blackhearts *Brian "Head" Welch and Ray Luzier of Korn - presented Artist of the Year Award *Saves the Day - introduced Fall Out Boy Awards 'Special Merit Awards' Vanguard Award *'Billy Corgan of The Smashing Pumpkins' Icon Award *'Joan Jett' Guitar Legend Award *'Slash' 'General Awards' Best Vocalist *Andy Biersack of Black Veil Brides *Vic Fuentes of Pierce the Veil *Kellin Quinn of Sleeping With Sirens *Oli Sykes of Bring Me the Horizon *'Brendon Urie of Panic! At the Disco' *Hayley Williams of Paramore Best Live Band *A Day to Remember *All Time Low *Asking Alexandria *Fall Out Boy *'Pierce the Veil' *twenty one pilots Breakthrough Band *The Color Morale *'Crown the Empire' *Issues *letlive. *The Story So Far *twenty one pilots Best Bassist *Jeremy Davis of Paramore *Zack Merrick of All Time Low *Ryan Neff of Miss May I *'Jamie Preciado of Pierce the Veil' *Devin "Ghost" Sola of Motionless In White *Pete Wentz of Fall Out Boy Best International Band *Asking Alexandria (United Kingdom) *'Bring Me the Horizon (United Kingdom)' *Crossfaith (Japan) *Parkway Drive (Australia) *Silverstein (Canada) *Frank Turner (United Kingdom) Artist Philanthrophic Award *'All Time Low (Skate4Cancer)' *Memphis May Fire (PETA2) *Modern Baseball (1BlueString) *Pierce the Veil (The Keep a Breast Foundation) *Rise Against (Shirts for a Cure) *The Used (Living the Dream Foundation) Best Guitarist *JB Brubaker of August Burns Red *Synyster Gates of Avenged Sevenfold *'Phil Manansala of Of Mice & Men' *Jack O'Shea of Bayside *Chris Rubey of The Devil Wears Prada *Jacky Vincent of Falling In Reverse Best Drummer *Jess Bowen of The Summer Set *Josh Dun of twenty one pilots *'Mike Fuentes of Pierce the Veil' *Matt Greiner of August Burns Red *Luke Holland of The Word Alive *Ryan Seaman of Falling In Reverse Most Dedicated Fans *All Time Low *Avenged Sevenfold *'Black Veil Brides' *Mayday Parade *My Chemical Romance *Pierce the Veil Song of the Year *'"A Love Like War" by All Time Low (feat. Vic Fuentes of Pierce the Veil)' *"Shadow Moses" by Bring Me the Horizon *"My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark (Light 'Em Up)" by Fall Out Boy *"Alone" by Falling In Reverse *"Still Into You" by Paramore *"Alone" by Sleeping With Sirens (feat. Machine Gun Kelly) Album of the Year *''Common Courtesy'' from A Day to Remember *''Hail to the King'' from Avenged Sevenfold *''Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones'' from Black Veil Brides *''Sempiternal'' from Bring Me the Horizon *''Save Rock and Roll'' from Fall Out Boy *''Paramore'' from Paramore *''Feel'' from Sleeping With Sirens *''Is Survived By'' from Touché Amoré *''Vessel'' from twenty one pilots *''The Greatest Generation'' from The Wonder Years Artist of the Year *A Day to Remember *Avenged Sevenfold *Black Veil Brides *Bring Me the Horizon *'Fall Out Boy' *Of Mice & Men *Panic! At the Disco *Paramore *Pierce the Veil *Sleeping With Sirens Artists with Multiple Nominations The following artists have received multiple nominations: *Seven: Pierce the Veil *Five: All Time Low, Bring Me the Horizon, Fall Out Boy, Paramore *Four: Avenged Sevenfold, Black Veil Brides, Sleping With Sirens, twenty one pilots *Three: A Day to Remember, Falling In Reverse *Two: Asking Alexandria, August Burns Red, Of Mice & Men, Panic! At the Disco The following artists have received multiple awards: *Three: Pierce the Veil *Two: All Time Low, Bring Me the Horizon Category:Award Shows